Power Rangers Astro Blast
by 146Chris
Summary: Power Rangers Astro Blast tells the story of Dan, Mason, Cole, Kayla, and Sam who are collage students in Millennium City who work part time at the ASRS (American Space Research and Study) that use the power of the space to transform and fight the Extractors, an alien army who has already taken over billions of planets. Originally posted in 2013/2014 on Power Rangers Fanon.
1. Deep in Space

(Explosion)

(Miners running past explosions)

(An unknown red ranger with a blue space like belt and a big v on his chest runs past explosions as well)

(Thousands of bugs comes out of a humanoid frog's mouth and stings the unknown red ranger)

(A robot drills his arm into the unknown red ranger)

(An unknown blue, yellow, green, and black ranger rush to the aid of this red ranger)

(A bomb goes off on the red ranger)

(The five rangers are thrown back as a dragon like humanoid with sun like colors rises out of the dust and runs after these rangers)

(The red ranger rises up as he clinches his fist and runs past explosions to this dragon like creature)

(Thousands of explosions happen around him)

Unknown Red Ranger: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH (falls down)

(We cut to space with the logo flying onto the screen and back off the screen)

"Deep in Space"

(We zoom into the moon)

Space, a place of unknown creatures, planets, and objects

(Five people in astronaut suits come out of a space shuttle with the words ASRS on them)

These unknown teens are about to discover that out for themselves

Mason: Alright may I welcome you off, my lady

Kayla: Stop it! (Nudges him)

Mason: Alright alright

Dan: Let's get straight to the point; we are only here to find rock samples

Sam: and we have only a few hours so get moving!

Mason: Who died and made you boss?

Sam: You if you don't shut up

(Kayla looks at him with an annoyed expression as the other four hurry off onto the moon's surface)

Mason: Well looks like I've got to go too...WOAH!

(Mason falls as he looks behind him to reveal he was tripped by a little rover)

Mason: This must have been one of ASRS

(Mason turns the robot to the side as the ASRS logo shines with the words American Space Research and Study on it)

Mason: Stupid robot... (Walks off into the distance)

(Cole hops over to a giant crater)

Cole: I wonder what could have crashed into here. (Slides down)

(A giant glowing silver and blue rock is in the middle)

Cole: Does it have radiation? (Scans it) Looks clean...

(Cole slowly walks over as he puts his hand on it)

Cole: WOAH!

(A Asteroid Morpher forms out of a piece of the rock and jumps onto his wrist)

Cole: What is this thing?

Kayla: Cole? Cole?! Cole!

Cole: Kayla, come down here

(Kayla slides down and walks over to the rock)

Kayla: What is it made of?

Cole: It has no radiation, but it formed this (Shows his Asteroid Morpher)

Kayla: Hmmm (Touches the rock)

(Another Asteroid Morpher is formed on Kayla's wrist)

Cole: There seems to be five colored buttons, the rest of it looks untouchable..Just design I guess

Kayla: Should we press one?

Cole: I don't know...

(Cole looks over to see Kayla transformed into the Blue Astro Ranger)

Cole: Kayla! What did you do!

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): I just pressed the blue button

Cole: (Scans her suit) It seems to have no effects, do you feel anything

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): I feel a bit stronger but that's it

(Dan and Sam run to the side of the crater)

Sam: What is that?! (Points at Kayla)

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): It's me Kayla

Cole: We found this rock, it gave us some sort of wrist thing that can give you special armored suits.

(Dan slides down and touches the rock)

Dan: Whoa, this is weird (looks down at Asteroid Morpher)

Sam: You shouldn't be doing this, it could be.. AHHHHH

(Mason pushes Sam down as he runs down the crater to Dan, Kayla, and Cole)

Mason: (Looks over at Kayla) I would know your scent from miles away, baby

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): You heard us talking didn't you...

Mason: Ya... and I want one of those (Touches rock)

Sam: Errr looks like I'm going to have to get one also (Slides down)

(Sam touches the rock as morphers form on her and Mason)

(A green flash happens as Mason is transformed into the Green Astro Ranger)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): We could be a team, just you and me

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Quit it! (Presses the Blue Button as the suit fades away)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Alright then (Turns back)

Dan: We should head back to the ship, I think this is enough for one day

(The ASRS ship flys off of the Moon as we zoom over to the rock as it forms into a dragon like humanoid)

Kronos: After six billion years, I'm free (looks at Earth) It's been a long time...

(We cut to the dinosaur era as Kronos stands on a Clift overlooking some dinosaurs)

Kronos: In the name of the Extractors, I claim the Earth as ours! (Pulls out sword)

(Kronos's sword suddenly gains energy from the sun as it seems to be pulled closer to Earth)

Kronos: BURNING SLASH! (Performs the Burning Slash attack)

(Billions of Dinosaurs burn to death as Kronos is teleported off Earth)

(We cut to modern era on the moon as Kronos teleports away from the Moon)

Kronos: I will not be sealed away again...

(The ASRS ship lands back on Earth)

(Thousands of ASRS employees great the five as they are escorted back to ASRS HQ)

(Later that day at a local diner)

Dan: Did anyone tell anyone anything about these morphing devices?

(The other four shake their heads)

Sam: I say that we keep these a secret forever

Cole: They will find out somehow

Mason: Why don't we stick with my idea?

Kayla: I am not...

Mason: No, all five of us

Dan: We are just collage students who work part time at a space research lab, we can't be superheroes!

Mason: Fine then (grabs book bag) I'll be going then

Sam: Jerk...

(Later that night)

(Cop sirens start ringing)

Robber #1: They are going to catch us

Robber #2: Not if I have anything to say about it

(Something jumps in front of them)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Hand over the money..

Robber #2: Or what?

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): (Points Core Shooter at him) Or this

(Robber #2 drops the money as both run away)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Looks like my work here is done..

(5 figures appear behind him)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Hello officers...

(They come out of the darkness and are revealed to be Miners)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): What...what the heck are you guys

(The Miners charge at him with their axes as Mason dodges them and turns his Core Shooter into an Astro Sword)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Have a slice of this (Slices down three of them as the other two charge at him)

(Another figure appears from the roof and jumps down only to blast the other two Miners)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Kayla?

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): Wrong

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): You... why did you save me?

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): No matter how much I hate you sometimes, your right we are a team

Hornstag: (Walks out of the shadows) Team... looks like only two of you

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): What are you

Hornstag: You can say I'm a mutant with one goal, to kill you before you get in Master Kronos's way

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): Then you're going down

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): I think this time we are in over our heads

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): (Blasts Hornstag) You're the one who wanted to be a superhero

(Hornstags three horns gather energy as it forms into a ball)

Hornstag: ENERGY BLAST X10! (Fires it)

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): GAHHH AHHHHH (Flies back against the wall)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Sam!

Hornstag: Look who's almost dead, so much for a team

Kayla: That's where you're wrong

Cole: Friends have to stay together

Dan: No matter what the cost

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): heh your late you know that?

(Kayla, Cole, and Dan press their buttons before yelling Astro Blast!)

(We zoom into each of their colors on their morphers as their suit without their belt flies around and onto the back of them as the belt comes from the way of the camera and flies and locks onto them as the helmet begins to form and they back flip to get the visor on)

Hornstag: Two or five, doesn't matter you will all be destroyed

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): It does.. (Grabs Core Shooter and blasts Hornstag)

Hornstag: Weak.. (Performs the Energy Blast X10 again)

(Dan, Cole, and Kayla are blasted back)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): GUYS!

Hornstag: Time to time, little green man

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): (Slices Hornstag)

Hornstag: But you.. You were close to death!

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): I just had a little boost of energy from a friend (looks at Mason)

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): (Jumps onto Hornstag)

Hornstag: (Throws him off before being blasted by Mason, Dan, and Kayla)

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): (Pulls up Cole)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Lets combine our powers together

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): Cole.. Can you move?

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): Nothing I can't brush off (gets up)

(All five of their Core Shooters are pointed at Hornstag as he fires another Energy Blast X10)

Hornstag: What.. What happened to my attack?

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): We absorbed it into our blasters!

(They all fire their Core Shooters at Hornstag as Hornstag falls down)

Hornstag: I'm only the first of many... (Explodes)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Now that's how superheroes roll

(Later that week)

(Dan, Mason, and Kayla wait outside of the hospital as Cole and Sam are released)

Mason: I'm sorry about what happened

Sam: It's ok, it's thanks to you that I was able to get back up.. jerk

Mason: (laughs) Alright how about some lunch, I'll pay

Cole: But first let's stop by my lab, I want to check out what these morphing things, "morphers" can do

Mason: Sure, anything for my buds

Kayla: (Thinking) He's changed a bit over these past days, I guess some people can change due to experiences

(At the Extractors Earth base)

Kronos: So you've arrived

Terra: I won't have left a successful conquer in the next galaxy over if I didn't believe you could take over this world

Kronos: After I sent out my new monster and a couple of Miners, these superheroes, rangers killed them

Terra: Looks like fun, I need some new blood on my sword anyway

**Originally posted**: December 8, 2013  
><strong>Written by<strong>: 146Chris

**Authors Notes**: This is the very first episode of Astro Blast, but it gets better over time. Enjoy!


	2. Rocket's Blue Streak

(Inside a hangar of the ASRS, rows white rockets sit in their holders, gleaming in the light. A faint shadow passes over them, and then one starts to wriggle out of place. It comes free, and the rocket beside it starts coming loose. Once both of them are out, they vanish.)

(Seconds later, an alarm starts to sound. Rustling footsteps patter across the floor, apparently in a panic. Abruptly, one of the walls explodes outward in a burst of green light. The invisible thief charges and leaps through the gap as the alarms continue to wail.)

(Theme Song)

"Rocket's Blue Streak"

(Kayla and Cole are heading down the hall, Cole carrying astronaut gear.)

Kayla: We don't even have another space assignment until next month. How are you going to sneak that "radioactive" rock back without anybody noticing?

Cole: Dr. Iris gets space sick, so she was happy to delegate this mission to me, Sam and Mason. Sorry we couldn't get you or Dan too.

Kayla: If we started doing everything together that might look suspicious.

Cole: You have a point.

(At that point, another woman rounds the corner. Her expression brightens at the sight of Kayla.)

Woman: Kayla! Where have you been?

Kayla: Amanda?

Amanda: (Gives her a hard look) We're supposed to be sorting samples right now.

Kayla: Sorry, traffic. (To Cole) Good luck!

(Cole nods and runs off. Kayla falls into step beside Amanda.)

Amanda: Did you hear about that crazy monster fight last week?

Kayla: You mean the giant beetle? Yeah, how could I miss that?

Amanda: And the superheroes with the motorcycle helmets who blew it up? That was awesome! Especially that guy in the red . . .

(Kayla raises her eyebrows at Amanda.)

Amanda: What? He was hot!

Kayla: Right . . .

(At that point, Dan dashes around the corner and almost runs into the two of them. Without so much as apologizing, he slides around them and runs on.)

Kayla: Dan?

(He's already out of hearing range.)

Amanda: What was that about?

Kayla: Think I'll go find out.

Amanda: Okay, just be back in fifteen minutes.

(Kayla hurries after Dan at a brisk walk, catching up to him as he reaches a security door. He's already typing in an access code.)

Kayla: What's the rush?

Dan: Extractor break-in.

Kayla: What?

(The door opens, and Dan enters the room. It's the same hangar from before, but now the hole in the wall has been cordoned off, and there are guards outside.)

Dan: What else could have done that? (He gestures to the hole in the wall.)

Kayla: What did it take?

Dan: Two of the rockets. They think the new weight shift detector scared it off before it could take more.

(Dan heads over to the rockets, and Kayla examines the hole. Getting closer, she studies the ragged metal edges. They look like they've been melted, and they're still warm to the touch. Something glints in the gap, and Kayla climbs over the partition to get a better look. Her eyes go wide.)

Kayla: I found something!

(Dan hurries over as Kayla wrestles with one jagged piece of metal. At last, she tears out something green-violet and holds it up to the light. It's a scale the size of a thumbnail.)

Kayla: Looks like it didn't get out of here in one piece.

Dan: There's a trail!

(He climbs through the hole and starts out without saying anything else. Pocketing the scale, Kayla hurries after him. Stopping just as abruptly as he started, Dan crouches and looks at the ground. A green blot of liquid glints there. Dan gets back up and keeps walking, eyes on the ground. The teenagers get funny looks from some of the security, but nobody interferes as they leave the base.)

(Once the two are in town, they duck into an alley. Seeing Dan raise his morpher, Kayla imitates him, and they both morph. They travel onward, Dan still in the lead.)

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Do we have a plan or something when we find the Extractor?

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Fight.

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Ah. Yeah, I kind of assumed that. Anything more specific?

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Fight and WIN.

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Your strategy is flawless.

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Last time—the only time we've fought as these powerful "ranger" things before—we managed just fine without a detailed plan. Besides, we don't know much about what we can do than we did that time.

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Okay, okay, just asking.

(Dan stops, looking around.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Where'd the trail go?

(At that point, something invisible and massive slams into the Red Ranger, throwing him flat. Kayla goes for her Core Shooter, but another blow from nowhere knocks the weapon out of her hand. She ducks just in time, and a scaly fist slides over her shoulders. Coming up, the Blue Ranger grabs the monster's arm and hangs on as it lifts her into the air and swings around.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Hang on! Energy Blast!

(He snatches up Kayla's dropped Core Shooter and draws his own, firing at the monster. Most of the lasers hit the pavement and buildings nearby, but some stop in midair. The monster flickers into view; a massive lizard standing on its hind legs. This is Chamelneon.)

Chamelneon: I don't have time to waste on you two kids! Out of my way!

(The Blue Ranger struggles to free herself from his grip, and he throws her at Dan. Both of them fall back, and Chamelneon bolts, turning invisible again. Sitting up, Dan keeps shooting at him.)

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Dan, wait, he's got the—

(One of Dan's shots strikes something just a yard away from them. The two just have time to recognize one of the stolen rockets before it explodes, hurling them both into the air. They land hard, and catch their breath as the fire fades. The Red Ranger is the first one up, looking around in vain for Chamelneon.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Where is he?

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Probably gone. Ow. I was trying to tell you he still had the stolen rockets.

(The Blue Ranger picks herself up painfully, and demorphs. Red, finally realizing that they've lost Chamelneon, growls in frustration and kicks a chunk of smoking rocket casing.)

Kayla: We should get back to the base before someone notices.

Dan: No, we can't let him get away!

Kayla: So what do we do instead? Follow the invisible monster?

Dan: Maybe if you tried to actually help instead of just make smart remarks all the time, we'd get somewhere!

Kayla: (Folds her arms) I guess that's all the thanks I guess for helping you track and fight Chamelneon until just now. You're welcome.

(Dan doesn't respond, just heads down the street, in the direction he thinks Chamelneon went. Kayla shakes her head in exasperation, wheels and marches back towards the base. As she does, her foot bumps a chunk of rocket debris, which sparks green. Kayla stops.)

Kayla:… that's weird.

(She crouches and picks up the debris. It scorches her fingers, and she drops it again.)

Kayla: Either Dr. Zero's made some massive breakthrough I didn't know about or…

(Her eyes widen. She starts snatching up pieces of rocket debris, comparing them to each other, no longer noticing the heat.)

Kayla: I need the plans.

(With one glance over her shoulder in the direction Dan went—he's out of sight—she runs towards the ASRS base.)

—Scene Break—

(Dan, still morphed, is sneaking through the warehouse district, looking for some sign of Extractor activity.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): What I wouldn't give for a monster detector right now.

(At that point, he hears a car park, and lots of footsteps coming from a nearby alley. Perking up, he darts over and looks inside. He droops; it's just a bunch of construction workers piling out of a truck. As he turns to go, however, the Red Ranger pauses.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Why are there construction workers in the middle of a normal street?

(He takes another look, and this time he realizes that the men aren't wearing helmets—their heads are actually yellow. They're Miners, but apparently wearing normal clothes. They're also carrying several large wooden cases into a nearby warehouse.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Gotcha.

(He sneaks around the building, looking for another way inside. As he gets closer, voices become audible.)

?: You didn't attract any attention? Good, I'll unlock the door.

(With a rumble, the warehouse door begins to roll up, and the truck pulls inside. Dan, reaching the wall, slips inside and behind a row of boxes as quickly as he can. He listens intently.)

?: Yes, yes, just park it anywhere. Hurry, you're holding us all up.

(The Red Ranger sneaks a look at the warehouse. The first thing that catches his eye is an oval robot standing in an impromptu lab, which is just opening up a rocket with the drill attachment on one of its arms. Around it, Miners sort odd pieces of metal junk into boxes.)

Chamelneon: Kilo!

Kilo: Well well my rude introduction to this Extractors Earth base is from you... wherever you are...

(The oval robot jumps and looks around as Chamelneon reveals himself. His scales are blackened in places. He slams a rocket down on the robot's work table with a thud.)

Kilo: Careful with that!

Chamelneon: Those Rangers you told me about showed up before I could get back to the base. I had to let them blast the other rocket to get away.

Kilo: So they know about our activities?

Chamelneon: I already told you, they got a motion detector! By now they've probably locked the rockets in some super-secret vault. So much for your brilliant plan, Kilo.

Kilo: Don't be so melodramatic, Chamelneon, the plan just needs a little adjustment. How many of the rockets were you able to bring me?

Chamelneon: I don't know, maybe twenty?

Kilo: More than enough for a single base.

(Dan is so intent on the conversation that he doesn't notice the Miners coming over to him until they actually pick up the box he's hiding behind. They drop it with a boom, getting everyone's attention.)

Chamelneon: Him again!?

Kilo: Ooh, I've wanted to observe one of these in action. Miners, Chamelneon, deal with him.

(The monsters charge. Drawing his Core Shooter, Dan opens fire.)

—Scene Break—

(Inside one of the ASRS labs, Kayla has a table to herself, covered in diagrams and plans, and is comparing the debris against it.)

Kayla: Nope, whatever this thing is, it's not part of our rockets. So what is it? And how did it get in there?

(She looks again at the debris, turning it in her hands.)

Kayla: Then again, I don't think the rocket should have blown up that easily. Armored and all that.

(There's a knock on the door, and as Kayla looks up, Mason looks into the room. He grins as he sees her.)

Mason: Kayla, we got the you-know-what, you're not going to believe what it did to the shutt—

Kayla: Not a good time, Mason. We've got an Extractor on the loose, and I think he's been sabotaging our rockets.

Mason: Huh? You mean like Dr. Zero's new rockets?

Kayla: How did you know?

Mason: Those were his big project; he's been blathering about them for weeks. They were going to be shipped out to some other ASRS bases in a week, in case the Extractors showed up there.

Kayla:… that's it. He wasn't taking the rockets—plenty of time to do that earlier—we caught him putting them back.

Mason: Great! What are you talking about?

Kayla: Get Cole and Sam and the shuttle, I'll find Dr. Zero.

Mason: Still lost here.

Kayla: I'll explain on the way, assuming nobody blows us up before that, now come on!

Mason: Alright already!

(They run out.)

—Scene Break—

(The Red Ranger is surrounded by Miners, most of them too close to shoot. Fortunately they're vulnerable to punches, and he's holding his own.)

(Kilo is still in his little lab, taking notes.)

Kilo: (Writing as he speaks) Bare-handed combat…effective…against foot soldiers. We'll have to do something about that later.

(Chamelneon, invisible, slams into the Red Ranger from behind, knocking him off-balance. He hits the ground and rolls just in time to avoid an energy blast that tears a gaping hole in the floor. Snatching up his Core Shooter, he starts firing at the invisible monster, but his shots just hit the walls. One of the support beams gives way, and the warehouse groans.)

(Kayla runs inside, morphed and Core Shooter drawn, but pauses, looking from Kilo to Dan to the rocket leftovers and back. However, the Miners don't wait for her to make a decision. Five break off from the main group and rush her.)

Kilo: Wonderful, another Ranger! Where are the rest of your teammates?

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Stopping your plan!

Kilo: Oh. I'm afraid we can't have that. (He picks up a small black box with a bright red button on the top.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): No!

(Kayla lunges at Kilo, but Miners block her path, surrounding her, and the robot pushes the button. He listens expectantly, but no explosion is audible.)

Kilo: (Shrugs) It must be farther away than I thought.

(Nearby, Chamelneon swings the Red Ranger around and flings him against the side of the truck, denting it. He collapses, barely keeping a grip on his Core Shooter. Hitting the ground makes the front of the gun snap upwards audibly.)

Chamelneon: (Turns visible and looms over Dan) Aww, did your little pea shooter break? Too bad. (He draws in a deep breath, and green light glows inside his mouth.)

(Dan looks down at the Core Shooter. A silver tip, not visible before, glints in the pommel. Abruptly, he grabs the barrel, jerking it upright. A full-length sword blade appears, and Dan swings the weapon as Chamelneon spits his glowing green attack.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Astro Sword, Red Slash!

(Blazing scarlet, the blade smashes the attack aside, and it splatters across the ground, burning through the floor. Picking himself up, Dan charges the stupefied monster, slashing at it rapidly. The blade cuts through its scales, drawing neon green sparks and howls of pain.)

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Save some for me! Astro Sword!

(Reconfiguring her own Core Shooter, she cuts through the remaining Miners and runs to the Red Ranger's aid. He barely needs it; Chamelneon is forced to his knees, bleeding fire like a sparkler.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Let's finish this.

In Unison: Astro Slash!

(They bring their glowing swords down, and arcs of colored energy fly out of the blades. They smash into Chamelneon one by one, and he explodes.)

Kilo:…Oh well, his mission was done anyway.

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): I don't think so.

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): What?

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): (She faces Kilo) When I said the rest of the team was stopping your plan, I meant it. By now they've finished dumping all of your bombs in space to explode where they can't hurt anyone. Sorry.

(Kilo stares at Kayla for a long minute, for once taken aback. Then he snaps out of it and starts digging through the junk on his desk. Dan hefts his Astro Sword.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): You're coming with us.

Kilo: I'm afraid I'll have to give you a rain check on that one, Rangers.

(Raising his drill arm, Kilo pops open a compartment that wasn't visible before, and fires what looks like a dart at what's left of Chamelneon. It burrows under his skin with a whirring sound. As the Rangers watch in confusion, the monster's body begins to put itself back together—and grow. Kilo makes a quiet exit just before Chamelneon bursts through the roof.)

Chamelneon: What happened? Where—oh, there you are.

(He tries to stomp on Dan and Kayla, who jump out of the way just in time. Debris rains down on them as the warehouse collapses.)

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Now what?

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): I was hoping you'd have another idea.

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): How was I supposed to know they could do this?

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Now who's talking?

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Ha ha, yeah, but at least I planned for something—

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Hey, it wasn't an insult. Your plan was a lot better than anything I'd have come up with. Seriously.

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): (In a calmer, almost surprised tone) Thanks.

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Look out!

(He jerks her away, and a chunk of concrete hits the floor where she'd been standing seconds before.)

(Overhead, the sound of engines fills the air. Chamelneon looks around, as do the Rangers. An ASRS shuttle is flying towards them. It lands on the street, and the two Rangers run up to it as the door opens. Inside, the other three Rangers are waiting.)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Kayla, Dan, you guys okay?

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Fine—the base is safe?

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): Everything's done. Sit down and strap in; we've got to take care of this creep.

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): How?

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Remember how I said that funny rock did something cool to the shuttle on the Moon? Watch this.

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): Initiating Megazord sequence.

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Mega-what?

(The shuttle begins to glow blue and silver. It takes off and begins to transform, rearranging itself into a humanoid robot. It lands on the ground with a thunderous boom, right in front of Chamelneon.)

Rangers (In unison): Gaia Megazord!

(Chamelneon starts to disappear, but the Megazord grabs one of his forelimbs and jerks him in close for an uppercut to the face. He draws in a breath to blast the Megazord, but it swings him around and pins him to the ground. Holding the struggling monster down with a foot, the Megazord draws a massive Astro Sword.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Good thing we just figured out how to use this.

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): Who's we? I've never seen that thing before.

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): We'll explain later.

Rangers (In unison): Space Shooting Slash!

(Multicolored energy envelops the blade as it swings down into Chamelneon. The monster explodes as if he was filled with fireworks, and the Megazord steps back, lowering its sword.)

(On the ground, Kilo stops and looks up at the giant robot. Tsking, he takes out his electronic notepad again.)

Kilo:…Rangers get…new weapons…unexpectedly. Interesting, very interesting.

(He walks on.)

**Originally posted**: December 22, 2013  
><strong>Written by<strong>: Thantosiet

**Authors Notes**: This is the first episode written by Thantosiet, my co-writer for most of the series. You can check out some of her own work on this website.


	3. Locked In

(Scene opens up with the monsters talking about there new plans)

Kronos: Has anyone seen Kilo lately? I just invited him to the Earth division yet he has not arrived here at the base.

(The Miners seem confused and just walk away)

Kronos: Figures...

(Terra walks in with some new data about the Gaia Megazord on a paper notebook)

Kronos: Terra, come over here, I've got a new task for you.

Terra: What is it, master?

Kronos: I want you to lock up the Rangers inside of the ASRS.

Terra: Yes master, I will hunt down them right away.

Kronos: Good.

(Theme Song)

"Locked In"

(Cole is working on samples in the lab, alone. Mason opens the door and unlocks his locker.)

Cole: (Glances up) Where are you going?

Mason: Out. Why are you still here? We've finished all our hours.

Cole: There's a lot that needs to be done. The monster attacks are slowing everyone down.

Mason: But you're taking notes on rocks. Doesn't seem that important to me.

Cole: Someone needs to do it.

Mason: Whatever. (He puts on his coat and heads out.)

Cole: Good night, Mason.

(He continues working in the silence for several more minutes. The only sounds are a ticking clock and soft footsteps outside. Hours pass.)

Cole: I think I'm done (wipes off sweat) I'm tired and I've worked for several hours now.

(Mason runs back, alerting Cole about some footsteps that he is hearing)

Cole: Let me see what is and call the others if I don't come back.

Mason: Better yet, I'll go get them (runs out).

(Cole grabs a flashlight and locks the door to his room as he walks down the hallway)

Cole: (Turns on flashlight) Hello?

Dr. Iris: Cole?

Cole: Lynda?

Dr. Iris: Please, just call me Dr. Iris, what are you doing here this late anyway?

Cole: Just finishing up work. Say, did you hear anything in the past ten minutes?

Dr. Iris: Nothing except for you.

Cole: Alright then, have a good night.

(Dr. Iris walks past Cole and down to the doors.)

Dr. Iris: That's strange (Tries to open them).

Cole: (Turns back) Everything alright?

Dr. Iris: No, the doors won't open.

Cole: I'll get Dr. Zero; he must have some keys for them.

(Cole turns and heads the other way. The building is very quiet; most of the staff have gone home for the night. As he turns the corner, Cole thinks he hears a noise, and looks around. He's just in time to see a dark shadow round the corner and disappear.)

Cole: Hello? Dr. Zero, is that you?

(No answer. Cole heads around the corner, but the hallway is empty. He shakes his head, guessing it was his imagination, and turns back towards Dr. Zero's laboratory.)

Cole: Dr. Zero? Sorry to disturb you, but um, we're locked in, do you have any keys?

(By now Cole is standing in the doorway of Dr. Zero's large lab. Dr. Zero, a man in his thirties, finally looks up from his work.)

Dr. Zero: What? Oh, locked in? Why are we locked in?

Cole: I don't know.

Dr. Zero: That's...abnormal. But yes, I have a spare key. (He digs in his coat.)

(Cole comes inside, careful to avoid any technology scattered around the laboratory. As Dr. Zero pulls out a key, footsteps thud in the hallway, and the door slams shut.)

(Cole jumps and spins around, but the door is closed. A hissing sound fills the air, and as Cole watches, green gas begins to filter under the door.)

Cole: ... Oh no.

(Outside the door, Terra stands with a monster that looks like a giant fly. It's breathing the green gas out, filling the hallway.)

Terra: Stinkfly, I will be leaving now, the gas may start to affect me.

Stinkfly: My gas is really that stinky? Perfect!

(Terra disappears as Stinkfly flies throughout the base spreading more gas.)

Cole: So a monster named Stinkfly? I have to call the others...

(Cole passes out as Dr. Zero rushes to him and tries to open the door)

Dr. Zero: (Grabs microphone)

(Dr. Zero appears over the speakers asking for any workers to report to Room 7-B in Section 2)

(Cole wakes up a while later as he is outside of the door, surrounded by Dr. Iris, Dr. Zero, and Amanda.)

Cole: Dr. Iris, here's they key (hands it to her).

Dr. Iris: It's no use, I used one already.

Cole: Where is Stinkfly?

Dr. Zero: I have no clue what a Stinkfly is.

Cole: He's the monster who made me pass out, he must be the one locking us in as well.

(Something bangs on the door outside, and Amanda jumps.)

Amanda: That's probably it now-the base is filling up with gas.

Cole: Wait-how are we breathing?

Dr. Iris: This room has external ventilation. I've sealed it to the inside.

Cole: What about everyone else?

Dr. Iris: Nobody else is in here. That monster has the place to himself.

Dr. Zero: And all of our weapons. (He starts to pace.)

(Cole sits up, wincing a little.)

Cole: I feel kinda queasy.

Dr. Iris: You were lucky; you only inhaled a little of the gas before we got you away. Much more and you might not have woken up.

(Cole winces. Seeing that he's all right, Dr. Iris goes to a nearby computer. Cole looks down at his wrist, pulling up his sleeve a little to look at his morpher. The room is too small for him to hide from the other three.)

(Mason arrives outside the ASRS) Dan: So we have to go look for something?

Mason: Monster hunting!

Sam: It might not even be a monster.

(Dan walks up to the door but is blocked by a shield.)

Kayla: What happened?

Dan: I can't reach the doors.

(The four morph and try to get in but can't. They then look up only to see Stinkfly flying out of the ASRS.)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Mission done, he's gone.

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): I'm not so sure...

(Terra walks down the halls of the ASRS with Miners who go into rooms, smashing anything they find.)

Terra: Where is that Ranger? Or any of the Rangers? I thought they'd be here by now... (She pauses, and picks up a piece of technology, looking it over.) Kilo might be interested in this.

(Stinkfly sneaks back in, trying not to disturb anything.)

Terra: Nothing yet, I expect the rangers to arrive into our trap any minute.

(Stinkfly is buzzing through the halls, bored.)

Stinkfly: This would be more fun if there were humans around here to stink up. (He lands on the floor, glances around and raps on a random door.) Rangers? Come out; come out, wherever you are.

(Inside the smaller room, Dr. Zero looks over Dr. Iris's shoulder as she types.)

Dr. Zero: Try accessing the security override.

Dr. Iris: What do you think I've been doing for the last ten minutes?

(Amanda, sitting near Cole, is playing with her hair nervously.)

Amanda: Wow, the Rangers are taking their dear sweet time, huh? (She tries to smile at Cole, but she's too nervous to pull it off.)

(Cole just looks guiltily down at the floor.)

Cole: (Under his breath) I can trust these guys, can't I?

Amanda: What was that?

Cole: Nothing.

Dr. Iris: I've got it!

(Outside, the Gaia Megazord tries to break the shield around the ASRS.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Come on!

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): We just can't get in.

(The doors all open inside the shield.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Well that was helpful (rolls eyes).

(Back inside, the Miners break into different rooms, one of them finding Cole, Dr. Zero, Dr. Iris, and Amanda.)

Dr. Iris: What the?

(Dr. Zero seems to be running to a silver-like device, but is stopped when the Black Astro Ranger shoots down the Miner.)

Amanda: They arrived, but where is Cole?

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): (Thinking to himself) Good thing everyone was watching Dr. Iris. (Aloud) Everyone get out of here!

(Dr. Iris, Dr. Zero, and Amanda grab gas masks and hurry out, but the gas is too strong and they faint.)

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): Oh come on!

(Terra finally arrives, and faces Cole.)

Terra: There you are, Black Ranger. Let's keep this quick.

Cole: For once, I agree with you.

(Summoning his Astro Sword, he charges at the monster, who blocks his swing with her own sword.)

Stinkfly: Hey, when do I get a turn?

(Both fighters ignore him.)

Stinkfly: Oh well, at least I have these scientists to play with. (He heads for the unconscious Zero, Iris and Amanda.)

Cole: Don't you dare! (He breaks his weapon lock with Terra and lunges for the monster.)

Terra: How DARE you turn your back on me? Swarm Around!

(She spits a swarm of insects out of her mouth, and they surround Cole, slowing him down.)

Stinkfly: Aren't you just adorable, Black Ranger, trying to act tough when you can't even handle tiny bugs.

(Terra charges the Black Ranger, and manages to kick one of his legs out from under him. He goes down, but quickly rolls aside, escaping the swarm.)

Cole: Core Shooter! (Transforming his sword, he starts shooting at Stinkfly through the fog. His blasts hit the monster, which lets out a howl.)

(Scrambling over to the scientists, Cole starts fanning away the gas, trying to clear the air so they can breathe.)

(The building shakes suddenly.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Hey we got in!

(The Gaia Megazord begins to shuts down.)

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): Looks like they used up all of the system's energy on the force field.

(The three ASRS staff begin to wake up, with Cole directing them to the exit.)

Stinkfly: Oh no you don't! (Flies over to them)

(Cole blasts Stinkfly's mouth causing it to burn up)

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): Nothing will be coming out of your mouth for a while.

Terra: (Snaps fingers) Miners! Go get these pathetic fools.

(The five start to battle the Miners with their Astro Swords as the other three escape)

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): Cole, did they see-

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): No, they don't know it's me.

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Why are we talking about this now? Fight!

(He smashes through the last of the Miners, and turns towards Stinkfly. The monster, unable to spit gas at them, takes off and flies down the hall it came.)

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): I don't think so! (He charges after the monster, the other Rangers in close pursuit.)

Terra: They don't have their Megazord, I can still hunt them down... (She pursues the group, but stays far back enough for them not to notice her.)

(Stinkfly hits one of the still-locked doors and falls down. He tries to claw it open, then punches the electronic lock, drawing sparks. The door jolts open a few inches, and the monster starts trying to pry it wider.)

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): That's far enough, Stinkfly.

(Core Shooter blasts pepper Stinkfly from behind.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Guys, I've got an idea-everybody shoot at once.

Rangers: Core Shot!

(Stinkfly is blasted back as Terra pulls a dart out of a package saying "Merry Christmas from Kilo.")

Terra: So you come to Earth, but instead of joining us, you give me a gift? I guess it works for now (Throws it onto Stinkfly).

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): He is going to grow!

(The ASRS roof falls apart as Stinkfly starts spreading his gas all over the city.)

Dr. Zero: Quick, into this building, it stores some chemicals so it is completely sealed from anything outside.

(The three run into the building as Stinkfly starts marching around the area.)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Without our Megazord, how can we fight him?

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): (Blasts him) We just will!

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): I've got it! (Jumps up and slashes Stinkfly's mouth up)

Stinkfly: Not cool! (Starts bleeding from mouth)

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): I need it, now we just have to blast him all together inside of his mouth!

(All five prepare their blasters to fire inside of Stinkfly's mouth. Stinkfly roars at exactly the wrong second, and all five Rangers' blasts fly into his mouth. He explodes for the second and final time in a massive fireball.)

Terra: How did they...these Rangers are more powerful than I thought.

(She slips away before the Rangers notice.)

Mason: Well, there goes the ASRS base.

(He looks at what's left of the building.)

Kayla: Well, that's just great. What do we do now? Dan: We'll find a new building-this time a less conspicuous one. I have the feeling this won't be the last time we have to deal with something like this.

(Cole demorphs and goes to check on the scientists. They've recovered, and are already working to retrieve whatever technology hasn't been broken.)

Cole: Are you guys okay?

Dr. Iris: Cole-where have you been?

Cole:...the Rangers saved me just like everyone else. Do you guys need help?

Dr. Zero: It's late; we can do this tomorrow.

(As the others start to leave, he pulls aside a chunk of fallen roof, revealing a silver case. With a glance around, to make sure nobody's looking; he pulls it out and opens it, checking inside. His shoulders slump with relief as he sees that its contents are unbroken.)

**Originally posted**: December 29, 2013  
><strong>Written by<strong>: Dragonzeron, Morphinicius, Thantosiet, and 146Chris


	4. Extracted

(Kilo walks into the Extractors base, looking around first)

Kronos: Kilo...glad you could join us

Kilo: Sorry I was taking so late... had to make some upgrades

Kronos: While you were doing that, the rangers defeated another one of our monsters

Kilo: That won't happen again...

Kronos: You're right, Terra...

Kilo: No... let my guy handle this

(A figure looking like the Red Astro Ranger walks in, only more grey and different looking)

?: You can call me the Extractor Ranger

(Theme Song)

"Extracted"

Amanda: Alright I've picked up some news feed of a giant robot saving the city

Kayla: Wow, that's cool

(Mason smiles and walks up to the two girls)

Mason: What if I...

(Mason's mouth is shut by Kayla's hand)

Kayla: We should probably leave; it's getting to be lunch time

Amanda: (Closes Laptop) Alright see you later

(The five rangers walk out of the ASRS)

Kayla: With our Megazord nothing can stop us

Cole: We had some trouble this time, so next time might be harder

Kayla: I guess that is almost a fact

Dan: But we can stop anything that comes our away

(The Extractor Ranger walks up to the five of them)

Extractor Ranger: Hello

(The five rangers walk back before morphing)

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): Is he one of us?

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): (Looks around for any ASRS workers) No I don't believe he is

(Dan turns to him and we can see fear in his eyes inside his helmet)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Who are you?

Extractor Ranger: I'm the Extractor Ranger and you're my prey! (Runs after them)

(Kayla and Cole try to duel him with their Astro Swords but are blocked by his Extracting Scissors)

Extractor Ranger: Time to finish you two (Pulls both halves of the scissors apart as now he has two Extracting Scissors)

Extracting Scissors: SLASH DOWN

(Kayla and Cole scream in pain as they are blasted back and are de-morphed)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): (Blasts Extractor Ranger)

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): (Slices Extractor Ranger in the back)

(The Extractor Ranger spins around and slices both of them away)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Mason! Sam!

(They both fall down and de-morph)

Extractor Ranger: What's wrong Red?

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): (Blasts him)

Extractor Ranger: (Slices him down)

Extracting Scissors: GAME ON

Extractor Ranger: Time to finish you off (Slices him away)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): GAHHHHHHHH (Falls back down and de-morphs)

Dan: What are you

Extractor Ranger: You're worst nightmare... (Walks away)

(Back at the Extractors base)

Kilo: As you can see I upgraded this monster to become a clone of the Red Astro Ranger only more advanced and filled with evil

Kronos: But can he defeat them

Extractor Ranger: If you look at how easily I defeated them...

Kronos: Point taken, Terra get a group of Miners together

Terra: Why

Kronos: We are defeating the rangers today

(Back at the ASRS)

Dan: We have to beat him

Cole: He threw us around like toys

Kayla: He must have some sort of weakness

Dan: I bet if I just take him on alone, no one will get hurt and he will fall

Sam: But if we take him on all together

Dan: No... Let's go, I'll take him on by myself

(Inside a abandoned quarry area)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Why not just make it me and you

(The other Extractor members come out)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Make it me and all of you...

Extractor Ranger: Hmm so Red's trying to take on all of us, pathetic

(Mason runs out to Dan)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): You can't take him on alone, you need me

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): I'm the strongest so I don't see why not

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): (Rises up) You idiot, I'm the strongest

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): No... You're only 17

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): It doesn't matter about what age I am; it's the strength I have inside of me

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Alright but don't hold me back (runs after the Extractor Ranger)

To be continued...

**Originally posted**: January 5, 2014  
><strong>Written by<strong>: 146Chris


	5. Battle Royale

**Last time on Power Rangers Astro Blast... **

Kilo: Sorry I was taking so late... had to make some upgrades

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Who are you?

Extractor Ranger: I'm the Extractor Ranger and you're my prey! (Runs after them)

(Kayla and Cole scream in pain as they are blasted back and are de-morphed)

(The Extractor Ranger spins around and slices both of them away)

(They both fall down and de-morph)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): GAHHHHHHHH (Falls back down and de-morphs)

Dan: What are you?

Extractor Ranger: You're worst nightmare... (Walks away)

Kilo: As you can see I upgraded this monster to become a clone of the Red Astro Ranger only more advanced and filled with evil

Kronos: Point taken, Terra get a group of Miners together

Kronos: We are defeating the rangers today

Dan: No... let's go, I'll take him on by myself

(The other Extractor members come out)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Make it me and all of you...

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): You can't take him on alone, you need me

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Alright but don't hold me back (runs after the Extractor Ranger)

(Theme Song)

"Battle Royale"

Kronos: (Blocks him) you're not getting anywhere

Kilo: (Drills into Mason's belt)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): GAHHH (stands back but then runs up to Kilo and tackles him)

(Terra performs the Swarm Around as Kronos has a duel with Dan)

Extractor Ranger: As for the rest of you...

(The shuttle comes crashing into the Extractor Ranger)

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): Sorry but we had to help, plus prepare a few surprises

(The Extractor Ranger flips the shuttle off of himself and performs the Slash Down)

Kilo: Time to summon the Miners..

(A group of around a hundred Miners show up and run towards Sam, Cole, and Kayla)

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): (Dodges some Miners) Oh yeah!

Astro Sword: BLUE SLASH

(The Blue Astro Ranger slices down a group of Miners)

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): (Slices down a couple of Miners)

(The Miners grab their axes and start to slice her)

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): (Blasts them) Time to finish this

Core Shooter: ENERGY BLAST

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): Fire! (Fires at the Miners)

(Explosion)

Black Astro Ranger (Cole): (Runs into the Miners)

(The Miners run at him as Cole grabs one of their axes)

(Cole turns his Core Shooter into the Astro Sword and throws both the sword and axe at the Miners)

(They all blow up as all three are blasted back by Terra)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): (Blasts Kilo)

Kilo: I've already studied up on your shooter, you got nothing on me

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Want to bet on it? (Blasts Kilo at point blank range)

Kilo: (Sees damage) must seek repairs

Extractor Ranger: (Duel wields both Extracting Scissors while slicing Dan) what's wrong Red?

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): Nothing much

Core Shooter: ENERGY BLAST

(The Extractor Ranger is shot down by Mason)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Now who's the strongest?

Dan: Don't get all worked up...

(The Extractor Ranger throws one scissor at Dan and the other at Mason)

In Unison: GAHHHHH (they both fall down)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): No... I can't let him win (gets up and runs towards the Extractor Ranger)

Extractor Ranger: What's this?

(Explosion)

(Miners running past explosions)

(The Extractor Ranger runs past explosions towards Dan)

(Dan runs past explosions as well)

(Thousands of bugs comes out of Terra's mouth and sting him)

(Kilo drills his arm into Dan)

Kilo: I can still hold my own while damaged!

(Dan, Mason, Kayla, and Sam rush to the aid of Dan)

(A bomb goes off on Dan)

(The five rangers are thrown back as Kronos rises out of the dust and runs after the rangers)

Kronos: Die humans...

(Dan rises up as he clinches his fist and runs past explosions to Kronos)

(Thousands of explosions happen around him)

Dan: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH (falls down)

In Unison: DAN!

Extractor Ranger: Just normal everyday bombs, yet that brings you to your knees

Kronos: He is just as worthless as we thought

(The Miners hold Dan up as he powers down)

Extractor Ranger: What should we do with this piece of trash?

Kronos: Finish him

Extractor Ranger: With pleasure

Extracting Scissors: GAME ON

Extractor Ranger: (Slices Dan)

Dan: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Tons of blood falls out of his mouth and his scars)

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): No one can recover from that much blood loss, I'm afraid he's...

Black Astro Ranger (Dan): NO (Pounds fist into the ground)

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): You... you... (Screams why)

Yellow Astro Ranger (Sam): If.. if only you followed my plan...

Terra: Now to finish off the rest of these rangers

(Dan turns and kicks the Extractor Ranger onto the ground)

Dan: ASTRO BLAST (flips up into the air and morphs)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): (Blasts all of the Miners so that they explode) I'm coming for you Extractors!

Terra: (Punches Dan) I don't even need to try

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): (Grabs her arm and throws her into Kilo)

(Kilo and Terra fall down a hill until they are teleported away)

Kronos: I believe you forgot who you are messing with

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): No... you forgot who you where messing with

Kronos: Just what are you?

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): The names Dan, and I'm the Red Astro Blast Ranger (Turns Core Shooter into Astro Sword and charges at the two)

Extracting Scissors: GAME ON

Extractor Ranger: (Slices him with both Scissors)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): (Grabs one of them and throws it far off) Scared?

Extractor Ranger: Not really (Duels with Dan)

Kronos: Burning Slash! (Pulls the sun down and slashes it at Dan)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): (Absorbs it into his sword) Not this time... NOT ANY TIME AGAIN (Slices it back at Kronos)

(Kronos has a surprised expression on his face as he is blasted back before he teleports away)

Extractor Ranger: You... YOU! (Slices Dan)

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): (Grabs it and slices the Extractor Ranger with it)

(The other four rangers run up to Dan)

Blue Astro Ranger (Kayla): You can't be alive! You lost too much blood!

Red Astro Ranger (Dan): I make do with the supply I have

Green Astro Ranger (Mason): Well then it looks like you need some rest, we will finish him for you

Astro Sword: ULTIMATE SPACE STRIKE

(All four lend their powers to Mason who slices down the Extractor Ranger)

Extractor Ranger: This isn't the last time you will see me... (Explodes into a million pieces)

(The other four power down as the grab Dan and get into the shuttle)

Kayla: We will get you to the hospital (Steers the ship to the hospital)

(Inside the Extractor base)

Kronos: How are repairs coming?

Kilo: Running at 76%

Terra: We still need lots of healing if we are going to attack again

Kronos: Let them celebrate for a couple days, we will recover

Extractor Ranger: (breathing heavily) yes... we... will...

**Originally posted**: January 12, 2014  
><strong>Written by<strong>: 146Chris


End file.
